Team Umbra rises - Friend or Foe?
by RevonTheus
Summary: There have been several disappearances all around Kanto, Johto, Hoen and Sinoh, and there are rumors about new organization residing in shadows. Will Ash be able to solve Team Umbra's mystery and rescue his captured friends? To his quest, he is joined by two "Nomad" Frontier Brains, Duel Duke Darren and Sagara the Diamond Emperor... (I do not own Pokemon, and story is from Gen. V)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0 : Prologue**

It was beautiful day at Cerulean City, and Misty had just defeated another challenger of Gym. "Well, you should try harder next time", she said, and challenger left. "Well, I guess that was last challenger for today..." She said, when suddenly heard footsteps behind. "Who's there?" she asked. "I am sorry to bother you", mysterious figure with grey jacket with azure trimming said, "but could you please follow me? I'd like to have private discussion with you". Misty blinked her eyes, and sighed. "Well, I guess I have some time... What is it?" Mysterious figure was standing at hallway silent, and then answered. "I heard you have spoiled Team Rockets plans many times, or am I wrong?" Misty sighed, and answered. "Well, Ash's Pikachu was their target most times, so we got ambushed pretty often..." Man nodded. "I see... How about little pokemon battle?" he said, and walked another end of arena. "Well, I guess it won't be any harm..." Misty said and picked Pokeball. "I am busy man, so how about 1 vs 1?" he asked, and Misty nodded.

"Go, Gyarados!" Misty said, releasing her large, flying/water type pokemon. "Show them, Cryogenal..." man said, revealing Pokemon that looked like snowflake. "Cryogenal, use Ice Beam to water", man said, and froze pool, locking Gyarados on it's place. "Gyarados, use Flame Thrower!" Misty said, and Gyarados breathed fire at Cryogenal, but it was covered with green bubble. "Protect. Pretty simple shield, but as I said, I am busy. Blizzard". Cryogenal fired cold breeze at Gyarados, freezing it completly. "Gyarados, try Whirlpool!" Gyarados tried to move, but couldn't move a inch. "Now, Cryogenal, use Hidden Power..." Cryogenal fired many small spheres at Gyarados, causing it faint". "Well you won me, rather impressive!" Misty said, when suddenly he was fired with Ice Beam, freezing her where she stood. "What a... I am sure it did not come from that Cryogenal..." she thought before losing consciousness.

This was only beginning... When one trainer arrived get his first Pokemon from Oak, Oak was gone, and when Dawn was going to meet with Paris, she did not arrive on time, and Paris could not contact her. May was just arriving to home, and Max came greet her, when both disappeared in smoke bomb... Many people, connected to Ash were disappeared, and there were no clues... What was going on?

Who is behind these disappears? And what is reason they were captured? Who was mysterious challenger?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Ambush**

Ash, Iris and Cylan were camping at river, after defeating Roxie in Virbank City. "Cylan, where is next city?" Ash asked from his green haired friend. "It should be near, about 2-5 days from here," said Cylan when Pokenav suddenly beeped and new map symbol emerged to map. Cylan blinked his eyes and clicked it, informing "Duel Fort" had arrived to Unova. Cylans eyes widened, and he jumped air yelling "It arrived here at last!" Ash and Iris looked confused, and were going to ask, when nearby bush started to rasp, and man, about 27, stepped out.

He was wearing black jacket, purple T-shirt and black pants with purple strips. "Pardon me, but could you follow me please?" man asked. "And what if we won't?" Iris asked, looking suspicious. "Then, I have to take you by force, but I am not here for fight." man said, snapping his fingers, and few grunts with same outfit as him came from bushes. "But, as I said, I am not here to fight, so I hope my lady and gentleman would follow me." Cylan looked worried, and asked "First, who are you?" Man grinned and said: "I can only give you my code-name. I'm called Esper." Cylans eyes widened. "Esper? You are one of Umbra's four commanders! How did you get here?" "I have my ways, gym leader" Esper said, "but now it is not right time to speak." Esper looked grunts. "I give you 10 minutes, and then I deal with them personally. You wouldn't want HIM to arrive, would you." Grunted looked scared when Esper mentioned "Him", and picked Pokeballs, throwing them, and six Ninjasks appeared.

"Go, Ninjask!" all grunts yelled at same time. Ash looked down to Pikachu, and said: "Pikachu, do Thunder!" Attack was so powerful that 4 of 6 Ninjasks went down instantly, knocking grunts back too. "Ninjask, Shadow Ball!" Grunt said, and his Bug-type prepared attack. "Axew, Dragon Rage", said Iris, knocking rest grunts in down. "Jeez..." sighed Esper. I have to tell Eclipse to train his grunts more... Oh well". Esper stood up. "Now it is my turn..." He picked Pokéball and throw it and grinned. "Show them, Scolipede", releasing his Pokemon. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" said Ash, and Pikachu nodded, hitting enormous Bug-type to ground. Esper looked Scolipede and sighed again, and said "Scolipede, do Giga Impact." Scolipede raised from ground and charged towards Pikachu. "Dodge it!" Ash said, and Pikachu managed to dodge barely Giga Impact. Scolipede couldn't stop in time, and it's horn got stuck in tree.

Esper covered his face with palm, and returned his Scolipede back to Pokéball. "Fine, be that way," Esper said. "This time, I will do this myself, and you have to knock me out to make me leave". Ash, Iris and Cylan looked bit confused, but after moment Iris said to Axew "Do Dragon Rage." Axew charged attack, and fired it to Esper, but what happened next got them by surprise. "Mirror Coat", Esper said, and put his hand against Dragon Rage. Suddenly, Axew was knocked back by it's own attack, making Iris to look behind by confuse and saying "Axew, are you alright?" Axew was knocked out, and Iris looked shocked expression Esper. "H-how did you do that?!" Esper crossed his hands and said "It is a secret. And, now, I will take you to..." "Regigigas, do Hyper Beam!" echoed from somewhere, and Esper was hitted by it, making him fly backwards, to river. Ash, Iris and Cylan looked first in direction where Esper flied, then the direction where Hyper Beam came. In there was Regigigas, with boy, about 20 years old, standing next to it. "Good job. Now, return." he zapped Regigigas back to pokeball "Good thing I like to go search area we land, since other words you would been in trouble!" Cylan looked distracted, but soon shook his head, and identified Regigigas' owner. "Daren! Nice to see again!" Ash and Iris looked each other. "It sure has been strange day for now..." "We better get to fort, before Esper returns. He is rather strong, but out smallest problem of that Team..." Ash looked serious and asked "What Team?" as they were running to fort. Daren looked down, and said "Team Umbra. They are team whose members are from other teams: Aqua, Magma, Rocket, Plasma, Galactic and even Pincher's. I tell you more at fort!"

Same time at river, Esper was sitting on water-edge, drying his clothes. "I guess I have to report..." he picked phone "It is me, Esper. Mission Failed... Send message to Toxic and tell to come here... I give you coordinates". "Humph..." Esper looked shocked, and turned around. There was man standing next to tree behind him, wearing black jacket, black hat with crimson accessories and with black and crimson clothing. "So, you failed, Esper?" Esper grinned. "Well, I am just third strongest of us, or what you say... Ghost."

**Who is this "Ghost" grunts were so affraid of, and what does Esper want?**

**Read rest story to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Revelation - Operation Highbreed**

Ash, Iris, Cylan and Daren arrived to castle-like building, and went inside. "Solana! We have injured pokemon here!" yelled Daren. Soon, girl with long, gold-colored hair arrived with Chansey and Audino, and took Axew and putted dragon-type to table. "Ouch, this must had hurt... It seems attack would been rather strong to cause this... It won't take long to heal, luckily." Iris sighed from relief.

While waiting Axew to heal, Daren explained what had happened in forest to members on Fort, and Ash looked Cylan. "How you know this guy?" Cylan blinked his eyes, sighed, and told : "To be honest Ash, I am surprised that you don't know him. He is Duel Duke Daren, Frontier Brain of Duel Fort!" Now it was Ash's turn to blink eyes : "That guy is Frontier Brain?" Cylan nodded, and Daren walked to them. "I guess I have to explain you something about that fellow you met... I'll do it as soon as Axew is healed..." Solana arrived to room with Iris and Axew. "Axew is completely healed, so I can tell." Daren started. "Few years ago, man named Theodore Umbra was working with Team Rocket, and I was spying them..." "Hold on!" Ash yelled. "You were spying them?" Daren nodded and grinned "I have also spied Aqua, Magma, Plasma, Pincher's and Galactic, and in same time stealing their technology and equipment" Daren coughed, "But back to story. I got caught, and they were going to use me in test; PokeChanger, device that could turn human to Pokemon. They selected DNA to of Gallade and used it to me. However, something went wrong, and instead of turning to Gallade I got it's abilities. Suddenly, without noticing it, I used teleport and was far away from their lab, and returned and reported to Pokemon Council after resting few days. Few months from my report I heard that lab was blown apart, but all I could get from incident was name : Sirius. After that, explosion has been called "Sirius Incident"". Ash, Iris and Cylan looked confused. "But... that incident happened 10 years ago..." Cylan started "How do you look so young" Daren blinked and said: "Oh? I did not tell you? I and my brother wished Eternal youth from Jirachi, about 200 years ago". Suddenly, somebody knocked door. "Hey! Daren, could you open door! I got stuff you ordered!" Daren sighed and yelled from window, "Well about time Sirius..."

Same time, Ghost and Esper had got assist who they were asked to arrive, and were going towards the fort. Suddenly, Esper raised his hand and whispered "Stop... We have to wait..." Ghost looked mad and whispered with annoyed tone: "Why?" Esper looked back scared and whispered : " It is SIRIUS." Toxic looked much more scared than Esper, but Ghost looked serious and was going to forward but was stopped by Esper. "We have to retreat for now. All don't have DNA of Shedninja and Spiritomb in our bodies!", Esper said with rather angry tone. "Besides, we have rather normal human here, so Sirius is too much." Ghost sighed, and said "Cowards. I go alone then". After saying this, he was going to fort, but stopped suddenly, and started to speak something. He returned to Esper and Toxic. "Azure was successful capturing his target, and so were Eclipse, Chaos, Sabene and Xet". Ghost said. Toxic and Esper grinned. "So, we need to capture that boy, and no-one will interfere..." Esper said, and Ghost nodded. Esper thought moment, and said "Very well. We strike at when they lower their defences".

Sirius decided to stay on fort for while, and was speaking with others. "Who is he?" Ash asked. "Sirius. Operation High-breed's final creation..." Daren said. "High-breed?" Ash asked, and Daren nodded. "You could say that I was first "High-breed" to be created with my Gallade DNA. However, I heard that from Sirius that total of seven were created. Esper, person you saw, has DNA of Crogunk and Wobbufet in his body. However, there is one, even more fearsome in Umbra... He is called Ghost, and he has DNA of Spiritomb and Shedninja on his body, and is immune to almost all types of attacks." Daren looked serious, and his eyes gloved green for moment. "John, Peter, start preparing engines and call Rick to return ship! We have to change place! Ghost is near Duel Fort! "Sure thing." John, blonde haired and steel-colored jacket wearing man said. "I am going!" said little darker skinned boy, about 18-20 who went to another direction. "Prepare take-off!"

Soon boy with Green and black outfit ran in and yelled "I am here! Let's start engines!" Fort started to rumble, and started to float towards mountains in height of 20 meters. Ghost, Esper and Toxic looked fort and smiled, and Esper released his Alakazam and teleported all three to forts tower. "Soon we will strike," said Ghost. Behind of Fort, familiar air balloon was floating towards them. "When they land, we'll strike, "said James. "And twerps won't know what hit them", said Jesse. Behind them, large piece of soil started to float towards them.

**Devious project "High-breed" revealed... Who is this "Umbra" Daren spoke about? We shall find out later.**

**Rather good Cliff-hanger if you ask me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Ghost vs Sirius – Battle of Monsters!**

"Sirius, could you tell what happened during the Sirius Indicent?" asked Daren, and Sirius looked serious for moment, and started to speak. "It was 10 years ago. As Daren told you, I was 7th Highbreed created, and it seems they wanted to play god when creating me ; they merged me with all DNA they managed to get, and even made it so that I can copy DNA of Pokemons by touching them." Sirius paused. "Anyway, the survival % was recording calculations just 0,0001%, so you could say I was VERY lucky. When I awoke, I noticed that lab was destroyed... It seems that I went berserk for moment and blowed the whole place with Explosion. Anyway..." Sirius stopped when heard his phone to ring. "Hello, Sirius here... Hm? We're been followed by Meowth balloon, but you are following them? Ok, thanks for information, see ya". Sirius closed phone. "Ol' good Steven, always tells what is happening". Ash, Iris and Cylan looked bit shocked after revelation of Sirius' background, but suddenly, there was rumble. "What was that?" Ash asked, and Daren looked Peter, who went to engine room with John, only to been pushed back by Koffings. "Good job , my friends... Now, return". Said voice, and man with poison green clothing and skull like bandanna stepped to room. "Toxic!" yelled Daren with worried face. "Toxic?" asked Ash, Iris and Cylan, and Daren nodded. "After Team Umbras "Shadow Four", Toxic is among three strongest... He only uses Poison-type Pokemons, and even is immune to their poisons." "That is correct... and I am not alone..." Toxic said, and Ghost and Esper stepped in, with 4 grunts. "Good thing I sent Alakazam fetch them... I wonder if I should've brought more..." While saying this, Sirius appeared front of Esper with his fist gloving. "Focus Punch!" yelled Sirius, and sent Esper flying backwards. "Khh... Ghost, can you take Sirius?!" Esper yelled. "Sure... But first, land this ship... I was ordered to capture this target alive..." Ghost said, and grinned.

Soon ship landed nearby opening, and Sirius and Ghost started their match. "Rules are 3 vs 3. No trainer interferes. Ok?" asked Ghost. "Awwww... I wanted fight..." Sirius sighed, and took 3 pokeballs, 2 normals and 1 special looking. "Fiiine, let's do this. But If I win, we will have good fight here and now!" yelled Sirius. Ghost grinned. "That's if you can win..." Rick, trainer of pokemons and main judge of matches, was just going to seek arounding forest, when Solana grabbed his sleeve. "You can go AFTER match, ok?" Solana said, making Rick sigh. He threw his jacket to ground, and went between Ghost and Sirius. "Ok, let's get this over with, ok?" Both Sirius and Ghost nodded. "Heh... If I were you, I would analyse this match carefully Ash, if you want to try Eternity Symbol..." Ash looked confused. "What you mean?" Daren looked bit surprised, and answered : "You really need get some information. He is Diamond Emperor Sirius, one of Frontier Brains, even he prefers fights pokemon barehanded..." "Eh?" asked Ash.

"Go, Shedninja!" said Ghost, and from his pokeball appeared gold-colored bug with halo on it's head. "Goooo Omanyte!" Said Sirius, and calling his fossil pokemon. "Shedninja, do Solar Beam!" Shedninja started charging energy from sunlight. "Omanyte, Roll Out!" Omanyte went it's shell and rolled at Shedninja, hitting insect/ghost type, and pushed it back some. "You should know that won't work to Shedninja Now, Fire!" Shedninja shot Solar Beam towards Omanyte. "Omanyte, dodge it and then Flame Wheel!" Omanyte dodged and hitted Shedninja with Flame Wheel, causing it to faint. Ash looked bit surprised, and looked Cylan and asked : "Shedninja fainted after one hit? Was that Flame Wheel that powerful?" Cylan was going to answer, but Daren was first. "Shedninja's ability is Miracle Guard, so only super-effective attacks damage it. It is weak against fire-type attacks, so Flame Wheel caused lot damage". "Now when you mention it..." Ash thought, "Misty's Gyarados defeated Shedninja with one Flame Thrower..." "Omanyte, Return!" said Sirius, returning his pokemon.

Ghost looked rather pissed, and throw next pokeball. "Go, Hydreigon!" After this, large dragon-type pokemon appeared on field. "Go, Unown S!" said Sirius, and letter S formed Unown appeared from strange pokeball. "What is that pokeball?" asked Ash. Daren smiled. "My invention... Omniball. It can keep inside many Same Pokemon, up to 50. Sirius has special model that is Gateball... Special design. It is direct link to Unowns' world." "Hydreigon, Dragon Rage!" Hydreigon prepared big blast of energy and shot it directly towards Unown, hitting it ground. "Unown cannot go on! Hydreigon wins!" Rick shouted, and Sirius and Ghost returned their Pokemons. "Was that Unown that weak?" Ash asked, but Daren just shook his head and answered. "No, he is just playing around... Secret of strength of Unowns is Group. While alone, they are weak."

Same time, Team Rocket was scouting in bushes and watched match. "Wow, that twerp with Unown seems to be strong..." said James, and looked to Ghost. "But isn't that Derek? You know, one of our former members?" Jesse looked, and nodded. "He was recited to that new team, Umbra, but he still takes jobs from Giovanni... I wonder if he would help us to catch Pikachu?" "Good plan Jesse!" James and Meowth said together.

Rick shooked his head while holding his face. "I wonder how long this will go on..." he thought, then raised his head and said. "Ok, chose you final Pokemons!" Ghost grinded. "Go, Spiritomb!" Sirius thought moment, and took pokeball. "Go, Omastar!" Another Fossil Pokemon appeared on field. "Ok, let's start Spirttomb, do Shadow Ball!" Spiritomb crated 4 Shadow balls and threw them towards Omanyte. "Roll Out Omanyte!" said Sirius, and Omanyte retreated to its shell and started to spin. "Since Omastar has those spikes", started Daren, "It should have rather powerful Roll Out. However..." Daren had serious face. Roll Out destroyed Shadow Balls, but when it was going to hit Spiritomb it didn't do almost any damage. "Roll Out has only little effect on Ghost-types." Daren said, sighing. Omastar stopped Roll Out and came out of it's shell. "Omastar, Hydro Pump!" yelled Sirius. Ghost grinned, and ordered Spiritomb: "Counter it with your Dark Pulse." Spiritomb fired Dark Pulse, blocking Omastars Hydro Pump. "Now, let's end this. Do Hyper Beam!" Spiritomb started charge orange beam of light. "Omastar, Hyper Beam!" also Omastar started charge Hyperbeam, and fired it same time as Spiritomb. Attacks collided, causing large explosion, covering arena.

Soon smoke was blown away by wind, and both Spiritomb and Omastar were still standing, but suddenly felt to ground. "Match ended to Draw! And now, if you excuse me..." Rick took his jacket and ran to forest. Esper clapped his hands, making rest of watchers confused. "I have to congrats you, and since this was tie, I can consider it so that we'll have to leave you alone for now." "What are you blabbering about Esper!?" yelled Ghost. "However... You should know something", Esper continued, and Ghost understood what he was up to. "We've been analyzing possible threats to Project Genesis, and we have captured some of them who were ruining work of Aqua, Magma, Rocket, Plasma and Galactic;" Esper said, Ash looked shocked since he figured out what Esper was meaning. "You couldn't have..." Ash looked rather angry. "I know what you are guessing, and you guessed right". Esper grinned. "We have captured next persons: Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn and Samuel Oak." Ash's eyes widened, and he put his hand on fist. "You bastards... Give them back!" yelled Ash. Esper and Ghost grinned, and went to Toxic and grunts. "If you want rescue them, you have to first find them. I can give you tip. They are in our hideout, but you don't know where it is." Esper grinned. "But, I can give you another tip. Esper points to west. "In west there is village. You can ask there if they have seen something suspicious." After saying that girl appeared behind Ghost and Esper and teleporting whole group away. Ash hit nearby tree in rage, and yelled "You can be sure, I will find you!".

Suddenly there was rustle in bushes, and somebody came from there. It was... Daren!?

**What a... Two Darens? Why were Ash's friends captured? Who is behind this, and what is he schaeming? All this in next chapter!**

**Authors note;** Sagara is my friends OC and posesses really Omanite capable to use Flame Wheel, so don't complain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Terror of Hypnos**

All members of Duel Fort looked surprised ans shocked when Daren walked from bush, looking like he would've been just in big fight. After seeing "Daren" next to Ash, he tossed pokeball in air, and Darkrai appeared. "I see that you have taken my place while I was dealing those grunts... Brother." Cylan, Ash and Iris looked "Daren" and backed off from man. "Humph" said "Daren". "It seems my friends did great job with their Reality Change.. I believe that Regigigas went you like hot knife in butter". Man started glow, and turned man with leather jacket, black hat and light-brown scarf. "Jonathan. You were going to leave me to last landing spot and take my Fort? Unforgivable... This time you won't get away from this... ... You did not assist you lackeys there. Why?" asked Daren. Jonathan started laugh, and said : "Sorry, but there is no longer Jonathan Blackwood. There is only Hypnos..." He pointed his hand towards Daren and shot Hidden Power. "You see, Umbra managed to find prototype that can merge human with one DNA from ruins of lab... And they used it to me". Hypnos raised his hand, and said "Now, I have DNA of..." He pointed his hand again, and trees were cowered by crystal. "Unowns." Hypnos started laugh maniacally, but stopped after seeing Solana, and collected himself. "It seems my brothers grand-daughter is still in good health..." said Hypnos, and then turned to Ash, Iris and Cylan. "What comes to you, I believe Master will have use for you still. Genesis will prevail, and master will have what he desires..." After saying that Hypnos was going to leave, but was stopped by Pikachus Thunder. Hypnos looked surprised, and turned towards Ash. "Oh, you want something for me?" he asked. "Tell where they keep my friends!" yelled Ash. Hypnos grinned and turned around. "Sure, if you can defeat me..." Hypnos said, "but, if I win, one of you will have to come with me, understand?" Ash looked rather shocked, but Daren put hand to his shoulder. "Relax, I know person who would go, even if you lose..." He looked his group. "Am I correct, Zera?" Girl in short, green jacket nodded. She had dark skin, blonde, long hair and green eyes. "Well, from others, I might be most suitable... If Peter would go, Fort wouldn't move an inch, and if John, when machines break we wouldn't move inch." Zera said, and looked others. "After all, I am just gardener of our team." She gave smile to others, and looked Ash and Daren and nodded. Ash nodded too, and said to Hypnos : "Ok, I accept challenge!"

Soon battle was going to start. "I wonder what Pokemon Hypnos will use..." said Cylan "Back at river bench, he used Regigigas..." Daren shook his head. "No, it was mere Illusion, creation of Unowns.. He made you believe that he had Regigigas by using Unowns to create one. Same way he used it to take my appearance". "Allright Pikachu, let's do this", Ash said to his pokemon, who nodded and stepped to arena. "Humph... Pikachu is electric-type, so..." Hypnos taked pokeball from his belt. "Go, Terabyte!" Daren looked bit shocked sawing pokemon : Porygon Z. "Porygon Z? When did he get that..." "I shall be judge", said Sarah, purple haired girl with purple eyes, light skin and black and purple clothing. "I go first" Ash said. "Pikachu, Thunder!" Pikachu started charge electricity, and shot towards Porygon Z. Hypnos smiled, and gave his order to Porygon Z. "First, dodge and use Lock-On. Then use Tri-Attack." Porygon moved away from Pikachus attack, and red mark appeared to Pikachus back. "Pikachu, quick, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped in air, and started spin in order to increase power of Iron Tail. "Fire the Tri-Attack!" Hypnos said, and Porygon obeyed, shot tree beams which seemed to miss Pikachu, And attack hit Porygon. Soon, beams however hitted Pikachu, freezing it. "What happened?" Iris asked from Cylan. "Tri-Attack is move that can cause three types of effects : Paralyze, Freeze or Burn. It seems this time effect was Freeze", Cylan said, and Daren nodded. "Pikachu, try thunderbolt!" Ash said, and looked Hypnos and Porygon Z, wich was standing up. "Let's end this. Lock On and Hyper Beam", said Hypnos, and in chest of Pikachu was again red mark. "Fire", said Hypnos, and Porygon fired Hyper Beam on frozen Pikachu, causing explosion. After smoke cleared, Pikachu was in ground, and tried to stand back up, but was knocked out. "Pikachu! Are you alright?" asked Ash while running towards injured Pikachu. Cylan, Iris and members of Fort were shocked from Hypnos' ruthless combo, and Hypnos pointed his hand towards Zera. "You will come with me", he said, and soon Zera was inside crystal, and floated towards Hypnos. "Deal is deal... But you can calm down. She is in same place where others..." Hypnos said, releasing Abra from it's pokeball. "Teleport", said Hypnos, and teleported away with crystallized Zera.

In bushes, Team Rocket sawed everything. "He defeated Pikachu without sweat... That Porygon Z was real elite Pokemon!" said James. "You said it... Should we try catch Pikachu now?" asked Jesse, and looked Meowth who looked with terrified face behind them : Toxic and girl with purple long hair and same-like outfit as Esper : Chaos. "I believe you know me... Boss wants have chat with you..." "B-bo-boss?" all said, bit surprised, but were grabbed by Chaos. "Teleport". Saying that they were gone.

"Darn!" Ash said, hitting wall of Duel Fort. "I am sorry Daren... I didn't know his strength..." Daren sighed, and landed his hand to Ash's shoulder. "Relax, It is fine... Zera will be okay. You see, in her pendant is tracking device. She suggested this for case of kidnapping, so she'll be alright..." Daren looked computer. I see... Hideout is near village in west, like Esper said... I knew he cannot lie easily, but to give us that exact information... This might be trap". Daren thinked moment. "Something isn't right... They used phrase "He" from their boss..." Daren said. "What you mean?" Cylan asked. "You see, Sirius told me that leader of Team Umbra is girl, about 20 years old... Everybody call her to Z. But she should be beach vacation, so who would be on her place right now..." Daren closed his eyes, and said: "We have to speak to Z if we want answers.

Same time, at Umbra's hideout, Office of Z. "So, you are from Team Rocket..." said mysterious voice. Jesse, James and Meowth looked behind, and looked shocked. "If I would hear about this, I wouldn't believe that leader of Umbra were you..." "Mph. Well, give this message to Giovanni : Genesis is soon here", voice said, and started to laugh.

**Note : In fort, there is total of nine members, and I have introduced 7 : Rick, John, Peter, Daren, Solana, Sarah and Zera. In last chapter I give you information from charecters I created. Also, in beginning of next chapter we will see how prisoners are doing so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Meeting with Z**

"Let us out!" Brock yelled. Like Dawn, Misty, May, Max and Proferssor Oak, they were behind bars in basement of Team Umbra's Hideout. "Brock is right, you don't have any right to keep us here!" agreed Oak. "Oh shut up... It is enough annoying put me in charge from you..." said boy with Team Galaxy logo in his Jacket. "Geez... Why put me in charge... Why not Frost or Esper? They could do this too..." Dawn looked boy. "Who are you?" Boy looked to Dawn, and answered soon. "Everybody here and Galactic call me Mercury", boy said. "After Cyrus went to another world, I joined to Umbra, or should I say, returned. You see, I was hand between Umbra and Galactic..." "Still, why you even captured us?!" asked Brock. "Well..." Mercury was going to answer, when he noticed Hypnos with crystal next to him. "Oh, you returned... Wich one you caught? That green hair, Cylan? Or that one with Axew, Iris? Maybe even Ash?" Mercury grinded. Hypnos shaked his head. "Zera Summers from Duel Fort". Mercury looked with rather surprised expression on his face, and Ash's friends in cell sighed from relif that Ash wasn't captured. "Well, how are we proceeding in plan?" Mercury asked. "Pretty well... Almost all items are collected... Soon we control Legendary Pokemons..." Hypnos grinned and left prison. "Heh... Always as mysterious..." said Merucry, and continued reading magazine he had brought.

Same time, at Duel Fort, Ash was practicing with his Pokemons against Cylan, and Iris was having conversation with Chief of ship, Ellen. "I heard from Daren that most of you specialize in two or more types of pokemons. Which are yours?" asked Iris curiosly. Ellen smiled, and took 2 pokeballs. "It is easier show... Come out!" She tosses Pokeballs, and from them came Vaniluxe and Magcargo. Seeing Vaniluxe made Iris shiver. "Umm... Could you return that Vaniluxe? I-i am not good with Ice-types..." Umm... Ok," said Ellen and returned Vaniluxe. "As you see, I specialize Fire and Ice types, and as cook I cook both types, Hot and Cold food... You want Ice Cream, it might cheer up a little," Ellen said. "I think I pass this time, we have to find your and Ash's friends. Ellen nodded and said: "Well, maybe other time then, OK?" Iris smiled and nodded, and both laughed little.

When they arrived to village, there was someone waiting them : Sirius with his butler Steven, and four others. "When did Sirius leave?" asked Ash. "I quess after your fight with Hypnos..." said Daren, and waved to group, who answered with waving back. "Pamela, Anton, Minerva and Sharon! Long time no see!" "Geez, Daren," boy with silver hair said. " You just visited me at Mt. Coronet before you left to Unova. "Don't be like that Anton", said girl with little darker hair. "Daren is Frontier Brain, so he don't have time to visit us very often. That's why we we're selected house keepers, right Pam?" "That's right Sharon, " said girl with dark brown hair and tan skin. "Hi brother!" she waved, and Peter waved back. "How is it on Orange Islands?" asked Peter. "Good, expect that Caravanha swarm have been aggressive lately..." "It is mating season," said girl with blue hair, Minerva. "Didn't you know?" Daren coughed. "I know that you can speak next two hours, but we have mission. We don't know who is behind this, so we need to..." Daren stopped with surprised expression, and looked behind Sirius : Z. "Z? Here?" Ash looked to group and saw girl, about 19 years old, with bright outfit with red, light purple and pink clothing. "Sirius told me what is happening here... And it has happened before", said Z. "You see, Ghost takes jobs while I am on vacation, and he took this job without informing me. I will ask him personally what is going o..." Z stopped and in blink of eye she was covered with crystal. "Sorry, but Ghost sent message to you... Unfortunately you just didn't never get it..." it was Hypnos. In moment, Hypnos was next to crystal. "You will go where other prisoners went- I think I tell them that I captured one of Joys... Khehe..." In blink of eye Hypnos and crystal were gone, and moment later spot was fired by Hyper Beam. "Drat!" Sirius said. "I didn't belive Hypnos would do something like that... And Ghost only trusts Z and Shadow Four, so we cannot get them to our side now... Well, I guess I do little rampage..." Sirius looked up, and noticed to insect-types in air : Venomoth and Dustox. "Heh... They found us..." Sirius fired Hidden Power and knocked both Pokemons unconscious. "Let's rescue our friends!"

In Z's room, mysterious Figure and Hypnos watched from screen what was going on. "Good job Hypnos... As always", mysterious voice said. "Thank you... Even if our grunts Venomoth and Dustox didn't manage to use Sleep Powder, we can still win", said Hypnos, grinding. "Afterall, you are shadow that cowers everything with his cloak..."

"I found entrance!" yelled Rick, and others arrived to him. "It was hidden to this bush... It seems has been build below ground, so if it has self-destruct mechanism we might get caught there". "Hmm..." thought Daren. "We'd better split so that every team has member with Pshycic-type Pokemon..." Daren was silent for moment. "Ok, I think I know good teams now. Since Alex, Sarah and I are only pshycic-type users who have pokemon with Teleport..." Daren looked Solana for moment, and said: "Here is little gift I've been saving..." Lending pokeball to Solana. "What is it?" asked Solana, bit confused. "As you know, I have DNA of Gallade and I can understand pokemon. Well, I get surprisingly well along with evolved forms of Ralts. So here... It is Kirlia, and It can use Teleport", said Daren. "Wow, thanks grandpa!" said Solana and hugged Daren. "Back to the teams... First team is Sarah, Iris, Sirius and Sharon. Second team is Alex, Steven ,Anton and Cylan. Third team is Solana, Ellen and Peter. In my team are Ash, Rick and John. Now, let's save prisoners!"

**Next time : How will invading to Umbra hideout turn out? Read next chapter to know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Invading Umbra Hideout – Rematch with Ghost!**

Teams arrived through elevator to room, where was four corridors, leading to four doors. "I had feeling they were using basic hideout method..." said Sirius, making others, expect Steven look to him. "What you mean?" asked Daren. "Well, not my first time here... You see, Z is my ex-girlfriend, but I still visit her often". This made Daren to cover his face with palm, and muttering something. "Anyway..." Sirius said. "There is 4 rooms, and four levers. To get below floor, prison cells, we have to use all 4 switches at the same time... But commonly Shadow Four is guarding them... So it is possible we have to fight Ghost". Daren closed his eyes, and muttered "Future Sight". Soon he pointed door with 3 on it. "Ghost is there, so Team of Sirius goes there. Afterall Sirius should be only one who can fight him equally", Daren said. "Sure thing", said Sirius and left to Door # 3 with Sarah, Iris and Sharon. "I will take Door # 4... There is Frost", said Sirius, but Peter shook his head. "Our team can take Frost on". Solana and Ellen nodded, and runned to Door # 4. "Ok, since both Esper and Chaos can block their minds, we have to flip coin now", said Daren. "Heads, we go to door # 1. Tails, you go". Daren flipped coin, and it was tails. "Tails, so we take Door # 2. Good luck", Daren said and he, Ash, Rick and John ran to Door # 2, and Alex, Steven, Anton and Cylan ran to Door # 1.

"It seems they found entrance... It is good accomplished, but not enough... Are Shadow 4 on their places?" asked Hypnos. "Yes. As I planned, they have to fight them... And all have back-up..." Hypnos looked his boss. "You don't mean that HE is with them?" "Of course not. Toxic is at prison cells. However, Xet, Mercury, Photon and Sabene are with them with four elite members..." Hypnos grinned, and then noticed something. "There are 3 teams with four members, so what you are gonna do?" Shadow looked, and nodded. "You are right... But we cannot use Toxic yet. Hmm... How about we send Eclipse there with 2 grunts too?" "Good idea, my lord". Both started to laugh.

At room 1, there was Ghost, 2 grunts and Mercury awaiting first team. "Good, our battle was interrupted last time Sirius. Let our pokemons however settle things now... we cannot let place collapse". "Sure, whatever", said Sirius, and picked pokeball. "Rules are simple", said Mercury. "We have 2 Tag Duels. Two wins and we leave to lower levels, and let you use switch. 2 loses, and you won't resist when you are captured". Mercury grinned. "We both have 1 grunt assisting us... Oh, and both Pokemon's need to be knocked out to win. Now, choose your team-mates!" Iris, Sarah, Sharon and Sirius spoke while, and looked to Ghost and Mercury. "Ok, pairs are next: I and Sarah vs Ghost and Grunt, Sharon and Iris vs Mercury and secound Grunt!" Ghost smiled. "Let's start then... Go, Absol!" Grunt threw Pokeball also "Go, Magmortar!" Sarah looked surprised, and said "He have Magmortar... Is he officer rank member?" "Relax, we can still win", said Sirius, calming Sarah down. Sirius and Sarah threw both pokeballs. "Go, Omanyte!" Sharon looked surprised, but shaked her head and picked her own pokeball, and tossed it. "Come out, Golurk!", and statue like pokemon appeared.

"Go, Armaldo!" said Mercury while throwing Pokeball, and grunt threw ball without saying a word, releasing Electrawire. "Go, Excadrill!" said Iris and threw Excadrills pokeball, releasing it. "Hmm... Sharon looked thinking..." We cannot lose... Go Cresselia!" she said, and released her pokemon from it's pokeball.

Grunt ran between 2 arenas, and said : "Ok, I will be judge, and battles... Can start!" He waved his hands as a sign, and left. "Erm.. Cresselia, use Aurora Beam!" Cresselia started to charge rainbow-colored beam. "Stop it by using Thunderbolt Electrawire!" Electrafire shot large amount of Electricity towards Cresselia. "Excadrill, Focus Blast!" Iris commanded, and Excadrill shouted sphere to Thunderbolt, causing explosion. "Armaldo, Dig!" When smoke cleared, in arena was hole and Armaldo was disappeared, and Crecelia shot Aurora Beam to Electrawire, making it fall to ground. "Good job! Now, where is that Armaldo..." Sarah looked bit worried. "Excadrill, use Dig and try get Armaldo back to surface!" Excadrill nodded, and went underground. Soon, Armaldo was throwed out from hole. "Khh... X-Scizor!" Armaldo charged towards Cresselia. "Giga Impact!", and Electrawire charged towards Excadrill. "Excadrill, use Dig!" Excadrill went ground, making Giga Impact missed, leaving Electrawire paralyzed for moment. "Cresselia, Confusion!" Armaldo was hitted by it, and it rushed towards Electrawire, cutting it accidently. When Electrawire was falling ground, it was hit from behind by Excadrill, and was knocked out. "Darn... Sorry boss..." said Grunt, but Mercury raised his hand. "It is not your problem... I should've know that happening... Oh well." Mercury opened his eyes, and Armaldo was suddenly back in action. "Now, do Hyper Beam!" said Mercury, and Armaldo started charge orange beam. Sarah looked bit shocked, but took serious face. "Cresselia, Hyper Beam too!" Cresselia and Armaldo charged and fired attack same time, and their collide caused large explosion and smokescreen. "Excadrill, Drill Run!" said Iris, and Armaldo was hitted by Excadrill, causing it to faint. Mercury returned Armaldo, and he and Grunt turned around. "Good match, even we lost... We'll, better me to leave whole building and go to secound one where operation Genesis is being doing... We will meet again". Saying this Mercury and Grunt left room. Iris and Sarah smiled, and gave each other high five.

Same time, Sirius and Sharon match was also rather equal: all four pokemons were tired, and arena was pretty much ruined. "Omanyte, Water Gun!" Small Fossil-pokemon fired accurate water current towards Magmortar. "Magmortar, Flame Thrower!" grunt said, causing haze to appear. Absol looked around, and tried to sense Golurk, but when it noticed it: "Gorluk, Mega Punch!" Punch was direct hit, and it sent Absol fly backwards. "I am not done yet, kid... Night Slash!" Absol jumped from wall launched black blade of energy toward Golurk, causing it to push back a moment, and causing it to fall on ground. "Perfect... Now Perish Song!" Absol Jumped air and prepeared open its mouth. Sharon closed her eyes, and whispered something, and Gorluk turned to ball. "Defense Curl?" asked Ghost. "Cointunue Attack!" Ghost comanded, and Absol used Perish Song. However, Golurk started spin, and bounced from wall and hitted Absol. "What a... Roll Out?" asked Ghost, and looked fainted Absol. "Khh... I won't forget this girl!" he said, returning Absol, and turned around. Sametime, Omanyte which had evolved to Omastar had knocked Magmortar out for cold with Surf, and Grunt fleed with Ghost, but Ghost went through floor like a ghost instead than going from wall. "What? Did he just pass through wall?" asked Sharon, and Iris, Sarah and Sharon had surprised expression on their faces. "Yeah..." said Sirius. "He has Ghost-type DNA afterall", said Sirius, and tooked phone. "We managed to capture Room 1. You housekeeper managed defeat Ghost with her Golurk, by to way". "Good job Sharon. By to way, wanna quess who just arrived here?" "Well who?" asked Sirius. "Eclipse, leader of Grunts". Daren answered. "We have to face grunt, Xet, Esper and Eclipse... So this will be tough". "Well you are lucky", said voice of Alex. "We have Chaos and Sabene with two Team Rocket members with talking Meowth here!" "Well, we have Photon , Frost and Grunt with rhyperior..." "Wait, none of has Toxic against us... He must be in below levels, guarding prisoners... We must hurry," said Daren.

Same time at Hypnos, Ghost was apologizing failing. "Hypnos, one question. Why did you bother capturing Joy?" Hypnos sighed. "Since if they keep persisting we can threat her and make clean escape, of course." "Fine, I get your point... If you excuse me, I go get my Hydreigon from healing". Saying this Ghost was gone. "So, even "Ultimate Weapon" fails sometimes..." Hypnos said. "Relax", said mysterious figure. "As long as we have our ace, we can have victory... And If they manage to get here, we blow place to pieces!" Both laughed moment, and returned serious when phone ringed. "Hello, Shade on phone... So, all items have been collected. See, even without Shadow Four you can do it when problems are gone... Take them to meeting place, we will start Operation soon.",

**Next, Solana's team fights Frost, Ice-Specialist who captured Misty! how will match end?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Secound Battle – Showdown with Frost!**

Peter, Solana and Ellen had arrived to Door # 3 little later than others, since they made plan to win Frost. However, when they arrived room, they were shocked that Frost was not alone: Also Photon, spy of Plasma, and grunt were there. "Oh, I see that Information was correct about that there is three of you", said Frost, azure haired boy with ice-cold eyes. "We shall do it 3 vs 3 match with 3 simultaneous matches. Side who wins 2 or more matches wins..." said Frost, and Photon, girl in Team Plasma outfit, nodded. "If we win, I freeze you with Ice Beam. If you win, we will grant you access to cell mechanics fourth key", said Frost, pointing table behind him. "As you know, you will need to use all of them..." Frost grinded. "Now, let us start... You can choose who takes who on". Peter, Ellen and Solana spoke for moment, and then Peter answered. "Ok, I will take you on, Ellen takes Photon and Solana grunt". Frost nodded. "Then so be it".

Grunt appeared middle arena, and started match before running to tunnel on wall and disappearing before secret door closed."Ok, I believe I will choose first Pokemon..." said Frost. "Go, Cryogenal!", and snowflake like pokemon appeared field. "By to way... What comes to my DNA, I have DNA of Cryogenal and Magmar... And I possess special ability of Cryogenal... But thats about that, let's go on". Peter nodded, picked pokeball and said: "We have job to do, Galvantula!", and yellow Spider-like pokemon appeared on arena. Photon tossed pokeball, and Salamance appeared. "Let's show them..." said Photon quietly, and Salamance answered with roar, scaring Ellen bit. After shaking her head, she picked pokeball, tossed it. "Come out, Vaniluxe!", and Ellen revealed her Ice Cream shaped Pokemon. "Go Forth, Rhyperior!" Grunt said while tossing pokeball, and large grond-type appeared on field. Solana looked bit surprised, but tossed her pokeball. "We need you, Seismitoad!", revealing her frog-pokemon.

After Peter was Informed situation, Frost said: "Ok, let's start then. Cryogenal, use Ice Beam to Galvantula!" Cryogenal shooted blue, thunder-like shot of energy towards Galvantula. "Galvantula, Jump and use String Shot!" Yellow spider-like pokemon jumped high air, and shooted web to corners of arena and Cryogenal, stopping it and creating Spider-web to arena. "Now, Thunder!" Galvantula started to charge electricity, and when discharged it was released also from strings on arena, directly to Cryogenal. Cryogenal tried to move, but was stopped by small electirc shock. "Paralyzed I see..." said Frost, taking small notebook out his pocket, and writed something there, and putted it back to pocket. "Cryogenal, use Blizzard". Cryogenals eyes flashed, and it launched ice cold wind at Galvantula. "Galvantula, you can endure it!" Peter couraged, and Galvantula made through Blizzard, surprising Cryogenal and Frost. "Now, use Hidden Power!" Galvantula launched serval small spheres, causing explosion. After smoke cleared, Cryogenal was on ground, without moving. "I see... It was strong enough to make Cryogenal faint. Pretty good, I have to say".

At same time, Ellen was winning her match: Ice-type Vaniluxe was strong against Photons Salamance. "Khh... Salamance, we cannot lose... Use Fire Blast!" Salamance charged fire to his mouth, and fired it to Vaniluxe, with direct hit, and making Ellen surprised expression. "Well was not surprising, just unexpted that it can still stand after Blizzard and Ice Beam..." "It is not surprise", said Photon. "We have trained defense against Ice-type moves, so we can tolerate them pretty much, even they cause lot of damage... Now, Giga Impact!" said Photon, and Salamance charged towards Vaniluxe, who did not have any time to react, and was knocked to wall behind Ellen, fainting it. "Well..." Ellen said, "That last one was bit surprising..." and she started to laugh little while returned Vaniluxe to it's ball. "Why you laugh? You just lost", said Photon, looking bit surprised. "Well, I trust Solana, and besides, Pokemon battles suppose be fun, right? I have to be enough serious while cooking, so I cannot be like that all a times, right?" Photon closed her eyes for moment. "What a fool..." she thought, and opened her eyes. "Are you making Pokemons fight just for fun? That is not very humane, you know..." Ellen stopped laughing, and took serious face. "I never said I battle lot. I am chef, and Vaniluxe and others help me there, for their own minds. Well, sometimes it is messy when Magcargo and Beartik take on, but still, it is fun to see them happy after fight is over". "Hmm... You got right idea..." said Photon , and tossed card, making Ellen look first card, then Photon. "What is this?" "It is my phone number... I believe we can discuss this at better timing, Ok?" Ellen nodded and smiled, and Photon smiled back for moment, and then flushed. "Rather weird... This is first time I ever laugh with somebody..." she thought.

Solana's Seismitoad and grunts Rhyperior had pretty equal fight: both kept dodging each others attacks, and rarely got hitted by them. "Seisimitoad, Hydro Pump!" said Solana, and this time it hitted grunt's Rhyperior. "Rhyperior, use Focus Punch!". Seisimitoad tried dodge, but was hitted anyhow. "Now, use Supersonic!" "Rhyperior, use Sand Storm!" These two attacks collided, and caused smokescreen. "Seisimitoad, use Surf!" "Rhyperior, Take Dow... Oh crap." Grunt said when he saw wave coming towards. "In other hand, use Dig". Rhyperior digged underground, but water flooded also there, causing Rhyperior to come out from hole, fainted. "Good job Seismitoad!" said Solana, returning Pokemon. "I... why I lost..." asked grunt, returning Pokemon. "Relax, it is not End of the World..." said Frost, who disappeared as a mist. "You leave, and I go inform boss, ok?" Grunt and Photon nodded, and left from secret passage which closed after they went through it. "Frost defeated... First and Secound keys active, how are yours?" asked Peter. "Still working on it... these matches are hard..."

"I see... they are good. You and Ghost should leave, Esper and Chaos come behind..." "I see... You are gonna blow hideout?" asked Frost from mysterious figure. "Yes. That way they won't bother us anymore..." Hypnos said. "Fine... Let's go Ghost...", and saying that both disappeared. "I have bad feeling about this..." Hypnos said. "What you mean?" asked shadow. "They have defeated 2 strongest shadows... They have talent..." "So what. Once genesis activates, we don't need to worry anymore." Both grinned, and looked screen. "Let's see how Esper is doing."

"What is happening there?" asked Dawn, looking worried about quakes. "It seems Ash arrived!" Toxic looked bit scared. "Yeah, with Duel Forts members and Frontier Brain Diamond Emperor Sirius"... "Then, why you just don't release us?" asked May, where Toxic answered by releasing Venomoth. "Sleep Powder", Toxic ordered, and soon all prisoners were a sleep. "Now, then... Better set Ambush to this floor..."

**WHAT IS TOXIC SCHEMING?! AND WHO IS MYSTERIOUS LEADER? CAN ALEX, ANTON, CYLAN AND STEVEN DEFEAT THEIR OPPONENT, MYSTERIOUS CHAOS? BE SURE TO READ NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And Note, Photon is GIRL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 : Third Battle – Chaos shows her powers**

About at same time as Sirius entered Room # 3 with his team, entered Team of Anton, Cylan, Alex and Steven (butler of Sirius) entered Room # 1. "Ok, we have either Chaos or Esper, so let's be careful team!" said Alex. Others nodded, and they entered room. "Oh, I see we have company Sabene..." said feminine voice in shadows, and Chaos stepped out. "Chaos and Sabene huh..." said Steven, and he thought something. "If I recall correctly, Sabene uses mostly Water and Ice-types, and Chaos Normal-types, so, this should be pretty easy". "You think?" asked Chaos with angry tone. "Well, we have little surprise for you. Instead of grunts, these three will assist me, even third won't battle..." By saying that she snapped her fingers, and Jessie, James and Meowth appeared from door in wall. "You here too?" asked Cylan with angry tone. "What a question, twerpish indeed", started Jessie, but before James managed to say anything Chaos raised her hand. "Enough from that... Let's skip that this time. "Hey, it is one of the twerps!" said Jessie, pointing Cylan. "Well, I guess we can take them on, or what you say?" Chaos nodded.

(Transmission part, read from Chapter 6)

After transmission, battle started, and grunt appeared from hole in wall, and told battle can start. "Let's go Woobat!" said Jessie while throwing pokeball. "You too Yamask!" said James, and tossed pokeball. Alex and Anton nodded and throwed pokeballs. "Let's do this, Glaceon!" Anton said. "Come out, Reuniculus!". "Woobat, Air cutter!" "Yamask, Shadow Ball!" Woobat fired several saw-like wind projectiles and Yamask black ball of energy. "Reuniculus, Hyper Beam to Woobat!" "Glaceon, Ice Beam to Yamask!" Reuniculus shot large beam at Woobat, and it hitted directly, causing it to faint. Ice Beam also know it's place, and freezed Yamask before it managed throw Shadow Ball. "Glaceon, use Iron Tail!" Glaceon jumped in air and hitted frozen Yamask, causing ice to shatter, and Yamask to faint. Alex and Anton high-five each other, while Team Rocket returned their pokemon and field to same place where they came, and door closed. "Those two twerps are strong..." said James. "Yeah, we would get our ass kicked if we would try fight them", agreed Meowth. "Well, I guess we should report to Hypnos?", asked Jessie, and all sighed. "No need..." said Hypnos who was front of them. "It is not big deal to lose a match, even Ghost and Frost lost..." Team Rocket blinked their eyes and looked each other, and Hypnos smiled deviously. "However... This is all part of plan".

At same time, Steven and Cylan faced Chaos and Sabene. "Let's show them Ditto," said Chaos, and tossed pokeball, revealing small, pink slime. "Come out Crawdaunt!" said Sabebne, revealing her Pokemon. "Go Pansage!" said Cylan, and Phansage appeared. Steven picked crystal pokeball, and tossed it, revealing Heatrean. "Let's do this..." Ditto, Transform! Take form of Heatrean!" Ditto began to transform, but Steven already gave order. "Fire Spin", he said, and Heatrean fired blast of fire that circled around Ditto, which took form of Heatrean just in time to endure powerful fire-type attack. "Phansage, bullet seed!" ordered Cylan, and Pansage shooted attack towards Crawdaunt. "Crawdaunt, use Bubble Beam!" Crawdaunt oppened claw and fired Bubblebeam to counter bullet seed, but failed in taming and Bullet Seed hitted directly it, pushing it back. "Now, Solar Beam!" Phansage started collect energy. "Crawdaunt, use Water Gun!" Crawdaunt opened claw again and fired water at Pansage, but missed somehow. "WHAT?" asked Sabene, and looked ground to see it had been softened by earlier Bubblebeams miss shoot. "Oh no..." Phansage shooted Solar Beam at Crawdaunt, hitting and fainting it. "Aww... I lost... Oh well, I guess I should've used Crab Hammer..." said Sabene, and left room same way as Team Rocket, when door reopened.

Meanwhile, battle between Ditto and Heatrean was pretty equal ; they did not manage harm each other very much, and keeped distance. "Heatrean, do Flame Blast!" "You too Ditto!" Attacks collided, but from smoke: "Phansage, Dig!" Phansage appeared from underground and hitted Ditto, causing it collapse in ground. "Thank you, Cylan. Now", said Steven, "How about Hyper Beam?" Heatrean charged it fast, and shooted beam at ditto, reversing transformation and fainting it. "Hm... We will rematch sometime... Now however, we will leave. See ya sometime..." Chaos said, leaving room, and wall closed. "By to way Steven", Cylan asked, "What DNA Chaos have?" Steven thought moment, and answered: "Well, If I remember correctly, it was Porygon and Gothika... But she is not this weak. This is far too easy..."

Chaos, Frost and Ghost meeted outside building, and talked for moment. "So, you lost to as planned?" asked Ghost. "Yeah... I wonder if they suspect anything". "Hmm..." Frost thought. "I hope not. It would be strange if all four Elite would lost, wouldn't it?" All nodded.

Same time, Hypnos and Shade looked situation, and started to talk: "Well' what we should do?" Hypnos asked. "We stick in plan... After Esper loses, and prisoners are released, Operation Mausoleum starts". "How are things in there, asked mysterious figure. "Very well Sir!" "All items are set, so Genesis can start when you arrive. Expect..." "Expect what?" asked shadow. "Never mind, we found DNA of Mew already, grunts just misplaced it. With this, Genesis will prevail and everything will go as planned". "Perfect".

**Seriously****, who is that mysterious leader? And what is "Operation Genesis"? Be sure to read next chapter to find out! This time, I really reveal mysterious leader!"**

**(No, it is not Cyrus or Giovanni)**

**And Yeah , again bit smaller story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 – Reunion and Revelation – Genesis Revealed!**

Moments earlier -

Ash, John, Rick and Ash entered room, and faced Esper, with grunt, boy with Team Magma outfit and boy with hairstyle that looked like cicle of moon. "No good..." said Daren. "Esper, grunt and Xet are easy ones, but that Eclipse would be here... This is not good thing at all". Ash looked confused, but Rick and John nodded. "Yeah... Leader of Grunts, Eclipse... He is hard one... He is one of strongest ones without "Highbreed DNA"..." commented John. "Ok, I make one thing clear boys", said Esper. "I will handle Daren, Eclipse that kid with Pikachu, grunt John and Xet Rick. Any questions?" "None", all said, and picked their Pokeballs. "This is Tag Duel, so I team up with Grunt, and Xet and Eclipse will be team". "Sure thing", said Daren, and all four picked pokeballs too.

(Same intermission, so read from chapter 6)

"Let's do this Boldore!", Ash said and revealed his stone-type. Rick also picked pokeball, and tossed it. "We have fight to handle, so come out!" Pokeball opened, revealing Lucario. "Fine, burn them up, Houndoom!", Xet said and revealed his fire/dark pokemon. "Hmph", said Eclipse while tossing pokeball. "It seems we have trash to take out, Kabutops". Pokeball opened, revealing fossil-pokemon with two sicles on it's arms. "Boldore, Flash Cannon!" Boldore started charge energy, and shooted it at Houndoom. "Houndoom, use Fire Fang to Lucario and dodge!" Houndoom jumped, and was going to use Fire Fang to Lucario, when it was hitted by Focus Punch of Lucario. "Sorry about that... Lucario and I have link, so I can order it without saying anything..." "Kabutops, Surf", said Eclipse, and soon whole arena was floating from water, both Boldore and Houndoom taking quite amount of damage. "Why did you attack my Houndoom too?" asked Xet with angry tone, causing Eclipse to glare him for moment. "I do anything to complete mission, expect cheat. So, shut your mouth". "Bouldore, are you ok?" Ash asked, and Bouldore raised from ground. "Now, sand attack on Kabutops!" Bouldore smaked wet sand on Kabutops face, causing it to fell to it's knees. "Why you little... Use Sword Dance!" Kabutops raised with pissed face, and did what it was told to. "Now, Fury Cutter!" Kabutops jumped in air, and was going to hit Lucario. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" thought Rick, and Lucario shooted powerful Aura Sphere at Kabutops, causing it to fly back and go unconscious. "It seem you need more training..." said Eclipse and returned Kabutops, and was left from door that oppened in wall. "Houndoom, attack Lucario with Fire Blast!" Xet ordered. "Bouldore, use Flash Cannon!" In moment, Houndoom was hitted by beam of light, and it fainted. "Well, relax now girl..." Xet said while returning Pokemon. "That was good match. See ya!" Xet said, and left also.

Meanwhile, Daren's Gallade was fighting Espers Toxicroak, and Johns Steelix was facing Electrawire of grunt, and was winning. "Steelix, Rock Tomb!" Steelix roared and raised stone prison around Electrawire. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Steelix smashed prison with Iron Tail, but Electrawire had used Thunder Punch to block Iron Tail. "Good job Electrawire!" female Grunt said. "Now, continue with your Mega Punch!" Electrawire did what was ordered, but was knocked out by Steelix' tail. "Wha... I will get you for this!" Grunt yelled, returning Electrawire to pokeball and runned out from secret door. "Bah, weakling..." said Esper. "Toxicroak, Poison Jab!" Toxicroak tried to hit Gallade with Poison Jab, but it had used Future Sight, so it dodged most of attacks. "Gallade, Leaf Blade", said Daren, and Gallade hitted Toxicroak, and sent it back flying. "Keep going with Psy-cutter". Gallade launched several blades to Toxicroak, which caused explosion and fainting of Toxicroak. "Hmph... You got lucky, but your luck will run out!" said Esper, and went to door which closed after him. "Ok, we were last, so let's open lower levels to elevator, shall we?

When teams lowered switches, heard low "Click" and elevator raised up, revealing another one. "I see..." Daren said. "Elevator was hidden, so we had to use switches afterall..." "Did you notice something?" asked Peter. "This has been too easy..." "Nah, we are just so awesome", Alex and Rick said at same time. "Peter is right..." Steven said. "Chaos was not as strong as usually..." "Let's think it later", Ash said. "We have to release them!".

After small elevator ride, group arrived to room where was lot of cells, with prisoners sleeping on floor: Dawn, May, Max, Misty, Brock and Oak. Also, in one cell had two crystals. "Ok, let's release them", said Daren, and opened doors of elevator, when suddenly whole floor was filled with haze, and Toxic was front of them. "Ok, I will make you deal. I release them If you win, but If I win, they will stay and you leave, ok?" "Sure", Daren said, and both tossed pokeballs: Toxic had Seviper, and Daren Regigigas (You don't need to be rocket scientist to know who will lose): In moment, Seviper was knocked out by Regigigas' Giga Impact, and Toxic fled from secret tunnel.

"Dawn- Dawn!" Dawn heard her name to be repeated, and opened her eyes, to see Ash and others, and that cell doors were open. "Thank god, Ash! You were not captured!" Dawn hugged Ash. "Why you were captured?" Ash asked. "We're not sure... Their agents suddenly appeared and kidnapped us before we could say "Ludicolo"..." Brock answered. "I see..." Z said. "My henchman are up to something bad... After I became Leader we have only sometimes assisted in this kind of missions, and even then so that other teams take all honor. But now, when they don't know I haven't been informed about this..." Z closed her eyes. "I wonder who is leading them now..." said Daren. "We'll see soon", said Sarah, and pointed elevator. "His office should be 2 floors below us right? So why we just don't ask him?" "Hmm..." Sirius thought. "This won't end up good..."

Rest of way down, there was no guards, wich make group bit suspicious: Umbra had over 500 Grunts, about 50 in each hideout, but now there was no-one in whole way to Leaders room. When group arrived to door, it opened, and in there was table, Hypnos and chair, back to entrance. "I see you made it..." echoed voice in room, and Z, Sirius and Daren got half-scared, half surprised face on their faces. "That voice... It cannot be... Not him..." Man in chair turned chair, and revelation was caused shocked face to everybody , expect Ash, his friends and Steven. "I thought you were dead... Theodor." Z said. "What?" Ash, Iris and Cylan said with same time. "Yes... Theodor Umbra, original starter of Protect Highbreed... How did you survive the Explosion of Sirius?" Theodor laughed moment, and answered: "Easily. You see, before Sirius used Explosion, I used my Alakazam and teleported away..." "And, there is other thing you know", he said, and disappeared from his seat, and appeared behind group. "I also implanted myself with DNA I reserved to me... and Sirius' stealer abilities prototype... I wait till I get one DNA I desire, and then, I will be invincible!" "That was Shadow Force... How did you get DNA of Giratina?" "It is long story," said Theodor. "I also possess DNA Snatcher, so I need DNA of Original One, and I am complete..." Theodor grinded. "By to way, you can call me "Shade"..." he said. "And since I don't have any need for you, I think you should disappear with this place..." Shade grinded. "Soon, I will use legendary Pokemons to create copy from Archeus, and then rule this dimension!" Shade laughed, and said something to microphone. "Voltorbs and Electrodes", he started. "There is over 100 Voltorbs and Electrodes below this floor," Hypnos said and grinded. "EXPLOSION". After saying, Shade and Hypnos were gone, and whole place darkened when Ash and group lost consciousness.

Outside, Shadow Four was waiting with Grunts and other members of Umbra, and of course Team Rocket, when Hypnos and Shade appeared. "Jumping between dimension of Unowns is much better than Teleport, isn't it Hypnos?" Hypnos asked, and shade nodded. "They should be dead by now... We shall move to second Hideout, and start Genesis!" Grunts cheered, and left through forest to second Hideout.

**WHAT? HIGHBREEDS STARTER WAS MYSTERIOUS LEADER? IS ASH AND HIS TEAM DEAD? BE SURE TO READ NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! (Yeah from this you can guess that you did not get rid of him yet*.)**

**(*= Unfortunately.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 : Origin of Steven and New Plan!**

"Ouch... What happened..." Ash said, and standed up, and saw lot of crystal around them, stopping roof to collapse to their heads. "About time to wake up", said Sirius, surrounded by many Unowns. "We had to create these crystals so we could survive..." Z standed up, with pissed face on her face. "I can't believe that they would go that far as use self-destruct mechanisms to blow hideout and make it collapse..." Daren sighed. "Well, my brother has been more cruel than usually after trip in desert... I wonder what changed his personality?" "Pardon me," Steven said, "But we have to leave... So shall we use Teleport?" All nodded and Alex released his Gallade, Sarah her Alakazam, Daren his Gardevoir and Solana her new Kirlia. "Teleport," all said, but nothing happened. "What is going on?" asked Alex. "It seems they knew we are going to use Psychic-types to leave this place, and decided make room so that Psychic-type moves don't work. "In that case," said Steven, "Let us handle this". Steven hit his fist through metal floor with Sagara, and all arrived to room with small tunnel leading out. "As I guessed..." Steven said. "Since Electrodes and Voltorbs can be re-used as explosives, they made it so that they can go out somewhere after explosion". After everybody entered tunnel, big crystal shard dropped and impaled Steven, making everybody shock, but Steven just disappeared and appeared next to crystal, unharmed. "He should be dead!" Daren said, bit surprised, but Sirius just laughed. "It seems I forgot tell you: Steven is creation of Unowns, so he just regenerates if killed". Daren sighed, and all continued their trip in tunnel.

"Now, that all threats are gone, we can start Operation Genesis and create gateway!" Shade said, and pointed spheres. "Start operation!". Grunts nodded, and pulled lewers and pushed buttons, and items started synchronize with each other, causing air to come electric. "Yes... YES!" said Shade, and grinded. "Soon, Genesis will prevail... Wait, WHAT?" Mirages of Dialga and Palkia disappeared, and engines shutted down. "What is wrong?" asked Shade from grunt. "Well, it seems that without Lake Guardians we cannot get enough energy to awaken Legendary Pokemons..." Same time, Hypnos holded his right hand; it felt like it would been burned. "Khh... Calm down... Once we are done, this resonation stops..." Pain stopped, and he returned to Shade. "It seems my tattoo burns each time resonation happens... Unowns don't like this". Shade looked Hypnos, and grinded. "How about we take energy from Unowns' dimension?" Hypnos shaked head. "It don't work... It would only cause explosion". Shade sighed. "Well, then we need to collect somehow energy... Go and get Lake Guardians!" said Shade, and nine grunts nodded, and went to machine room. "While waiting", Shade said, "We should make sure that Ketchum is dead..." Hypnos nodded, and took his sleeve up, releasing Unown D from his tattoo. "Go and see if Ketchum is dead..." Unown nodded, and went to it's world. "What Unowns you have you tattoo?" asked Shade from Hypnos. "E, A, T and H, if you do not take count with that D that just went look nuisance". Shade grinded. "So, they make word DEATH. Sweet", said Shade.

Ash and others were walking on tunnel that seemed never to end, when it suddenly went downwards. "Daren, where are we?" asked Zera, holding her head from headache she got from being crystallized. Daren looked his Pokenav, sighed and shaked his head. "It don't catch singaaaaaa!" Daren yelled last part while slipping and hitting ground. "Ouch... Who left here that slime..." he said, when he noticed that he had slipped from Grimer, and rising. "Ouch, that hurt you know... It is not delight to step somebody!" Grimer said on it's language, and only Daren, Solana (1/8 Gallade DNA), Sirius, Z and Steven understood. "Sorry about that", Daren said. "You!" yelled Z, making Grimer shock form moment. "Are you one of Toxics poison-types?" "Yeah", Grimer said, "I was sent to make sure that Ash was sniffing daisies by no..." Grimer stopped. "Wait, Z? Why you are here?" voice from further echoed, and Toxic himself appeared. "I thought you were at vacation in Undella Town?" "Let's see..." Z said. "First I am calmly taking sun in there when suddenly Sirius appeared and asked to come with him, then I was crystallized by Hypnos and now I was almost killed by explosion!" she yelled to Toxic, making Toxic and Grimer to take step backwards. "I thought Ghost informed you that Hypnos and Shade hired us..." Z looked depressed and lowered her head."He did", said Steven, and Z looked him. "Even though messege never arrived to you. You see, Hypnos stole that message and destroyed it, so Z wouldn't know. When she were informed, he noticed operation was in danger and crystallized her". Toxic looked thoughtful. "How I know you are real thi..." Toxic was going to say, when Z charged electricity and hit it to Toxic. "A-as I was saying, that would make it pretty sure it is real boss..." Toxic said. "Should I return and tell Ghost about this?" he asked, and Z nodded. "It would be best that Shadow 4 would help us..." Toxic nodded, and turned around. "By to way, exit is here to south, and from there hideout is about fifteen miles north..." Toxic said and started run in tunnel. "So now we know where entrance is..." Daren said, and they continued walking, and soon they saw light, and they came behind Waterfall to same riverbench where Esper had ambushed them. Daren sighed. "Great... This means that fort is landed about 7 miles from here...

Same time, at hideout: "Ghost!" Toxic yelled, and Ghost awaked. "Who, what now?" He said with pissed tune. "I met just Z! She said she never got you message..." "What?" Ghost looked surprised. "What you mean?" "It seems that Hypnos stole it before it arrived to her". "Hmm..." Ghost started think. "I think we have to tell this to everybody". "May I have word?" Toxic and Ghost looked behind: there was Esper. "Let's play along. We will allow them to get in, and then stop Hypnos and Shade". Ghost and Toxic nodded, and went to inform others. They did not see Unown A above them, that flied to back Hypnos. "It seems they found out..." Hypnos said to Shade. "It is not problem..." Shade said, focusing his gaze to mysterious machine. "As soon I have DNA I need, they will see my true powers". Hypnos sighed. "It seems you misunderstood. If Z is alive..." Shade' eyes widened. "So are others!" Shade looked angry. "We have to hurry with project..." "Calm down. While we are speaking, I send word to Shadow Four about intruder at Hoenn Hideout, so they went all there". "Good Job... Send 50 grunts to upper floors".

**Assault begins... Can Ash and companions stop Shade in time? Answer is "Maybe"!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 – Attack Hideout – Second Encounter with Hypnos!**

Duel Fort was flying towards secondary hideout of Umbra, and everybody were preparing for invading. "... So that is whole story", said Daren in phone to Cynthia. "Hard to believe that Jonathan would do anything like this..." he continued, and closed his eyes. "Thank you from informing us", Cynthia thanked and smiled. Brock had tried flirt Cynthia, but had struck down by Poison Jab of Crogunk. "Anyhow, it is problem that Theodor is still active... We thought he died years ago in that explosion". "So did we", said Daren to Cynthia, "And even worse, he has gotten DNA to his body... From Giratina". "Yes it is problem, but question is, can you defeat him?" Daren nodded. "I am pretty sure we can", and looked Ash. "After all, we have some recruitments here". "Good luck, and don't overdo it ok?" said Cynthia smiling and Daren closed phone. "Now, let's prepare to attack!"

Same time at Hoenn, Ghost, Esper, Frost and Chaos were searching hideout for intruders. "I am sure alarm said here is somebody..." Chaos said, and looked around. "Yeah... And Z would be mad if two hideouts would crash..." agreed Frost. "Let's just search this place, ok?" asked Ghost, and they continued searching. Esper turned around, and Ghost turned also. "What is it?" he asked. "I am sure I heard something..." Suddenly, they noticed something on roof : Kakunas. "Say, when was this hideout cleaned last time?" asked Chaos, sweating. "Umm... I think three months ago..." Frost said, and took few steps behind. "Umm guys... There is something we should know... It is hatching season", Chaos said, and all started run, when Kakunas started glow, and they evolved to Beedrills. Well, atleast we know what were intruders!" Esper said while running, and tooked phone out. "We found out intruders!" he said to phone. "What is it?" Hypnos looked confused. "There are Beedrills, weedles and Kakunas here!" Hypnos looked thoughtful. "Well, then you should get rid of them... Best might be to capture them". Esper sighed and closed phone. "This will take time..." he said, and took pokeball out his pocket. "Reuniculus, Psychic!" Beedrills started glow blue, and stopped. "We have to capture all of them..." Esper said. Ghost was about to throw pokeball out, but Frost stopped him. "Let me..." He breathed deep, and used Flamethrower to Icy Wind, causing most of them to faint. "Let's continue with pokemons, shall we?" Ghost and Chaos nodded, and tossed Pokeballs.

Back at Duel Fort, fort had landed in opening at forest. "Strange..." said Daren. "Recording coordinates we should be at top of Hideout by now..." He looked around. "But I don't see entrance anywhere..." Zera noticed large tree growing about 100 meters from their location. "How about that tree?" she asked. "There was forest fire long once, and most of trees were burned. However that three looks like it would been there allways... Too healthy for this environment". Daren nodded. "Let's check it."

They found out Zera was right: tree was hollow, and there was elevator inside. To get entrance, they had to climb to top, however. "Now, we will move first in groups... That way we have upper hand if we are ambushed", said Daren, and they went in. When they stepped out, there was no-one against them, and prison cell floor was empty. "Strange..." Daren said. "It is not that strange..." Z said. "those prisons are used rarely so..." Somewhere flew Hidden Power suddenly, and it hitted ground front of them. "My my... It seems we have company..." Sayer was Hypnos. "Good thing I sent Shadow Four to Hoenn hideout, where I let free entrance to Beedrills... They will be busy for while". Ash looked rather angry when he saw Hypnos. "I want rematch!" he said. "Hm? Really..." Hypnos grinded. "Very well... If I win, you will all go behind bars crystallized. If you win, well, I let you pass..." Everybody looked bit shocked, but Ash accepted this.

"Battle between Hypnos and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town Starts!" Grunt started announce. "Battle will go 3 vs 3 style, no Switches and one whose 3 pokemons faint first will lose!" Grunt raised her hand. "You can do it Ash!" all started cheer, and Daren started analyze fight, thinking that it would give good information about Ash's battle style. After all, Scott had told him that Ash would be good Frontier Brain. "Now, begin!" "Go, Reuniclus!" said Hypnos, and released his Psychic-type from Pokeball. "Let's do this Snivy!" "Reuniclus, do Psi-beam!" Reuniclus shot multi-colored beam from its eyes, but Snivy managed dodge it. "Use Attract!" Ash ordered, and Snivy managed land her attract to Reuniclus. "Now, Leaf Storm!" Snivy hitted Reuniclus, who was still under Attract. Attack did not break it, so Snivy used also Leaf Blade to Reuniclus, causing it faint. "Hmph... Well, I should've quess this... It hadn't yet recovered fully..." Hypnos said while returning his Pokemon.

"Let's show them Darkrai!" Hypnos released his Darkrai, making Ash surprise. "This is hard one..." he said, and Daren nodded. "So that is his... Seems rather strong..." Daren said. "Ok, Snivy, use Attract!" "Darkrai, dodge and use Dark Void". Darkrai dodged and shooted ball of black energy at snivy, and it hitted, first expanding and then disappearing, revealing sleeping Snivy. "Now, Dream Eater". Darkrai did as obeyed, and soon Snivy was soon on ground , fainted. "Return Snivy," Ash said and returned his Snivy, and took another Pokeball. "Come out, Oshawott!" When Ash revealed his second pokemon, it made Daren make suprised face, and Hypnos laugh. "Seriously? Oh well, Darkrai, use Dark Pulse", he ordered, and Darkrai fired Dark Pulse at Oshawott which dodged. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Oshawott shooted Darkrai with Water Gun, making hardly anything – expect pissing Darkrai up. "Darkrai, how about using Shadow Ball?" Darkrai nodded and fired four Shadow Balls at Oshawott. "Aqua Jet!" ordered Ash, and Oshawott managed dodge Shadow Balls and hitted Darkrai, somehow managing knock it out. "How it worked?" Hypnos blinked his eyes, and Ash looked also surprised. "I see..." Daren said. "Somehow Darkrai lowered it's guard, and Oshawott managed damage it..." he said.

"Very well, let's show them Porygon Z!" when heard this, Ash got bit surprised – and then excited – face : Same Pokemon that had defeated Pikachu without sweat. "Porygon Z, how about little Tri-Attack?" he said, and Porygon shot three beams, but missed Oshawott barely. "What?" he asked, and Daren looked surprised too. "Oshawott, Aqua Jet!" Oshawott surrounded itself with water and charged towards Porygon Z. "Khh... Porygon Z, fire another Tri-Attack. This time attack hitted, and freezed Oshawotts Aqua Jet. "What?" Daren and Hypnos said in union when Oshawott hitted Porygon Z with frozen Aqua Jet – Accidently while landing, of course – , and knocked Porygon Z backwards. Oshawott however fainted in process, and Ash had to return it. "Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said, and Pikachu jumped to arena. "You can do it!" Dawn, May and Misty cheered , and Daren nodded. "You can defeat it... It seems it is not very accurate", Daren said, making Hypnos angry. "Not Accurate you say?! Porygon Z, Hyper Beam!" Porygon Z charged fast Hyper Beam and shot it at Pikachu. "Dodge it, and then Volt Tackle!" Pikachu barely dodged Hyper Beam, taking hit on corner of tail, and charged at Porygon Z, charged with Electricity. "Khh... You made me angry on purpose Daren, to make me use Hyper Beam..." Hypnos said, and Daren grinded and said: "What? I only did say about your accuracy, nothing about Hyper Beam... I believe that you used Lock On to get them to targets." Porygon Z was hit, and it was pushed back a little. "Ok... Are you all right?" Hypnos asked from Porygon Z, which nodded while sparking from electricity. "Ok, let's show them... Use Lock-On and Zap Cannon..." When Porygon tried to use Lock-On, electricity hitted and stopped Lock-On to be used. "Paralyze?" Hypnos asked, bit surprised. "Ok Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu charged ball of electricity to it's tail and threw it at Porygon Z, causing it to faint. "Hypnos cannot go on! Winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" "We did it Pikachu!" Ash cheered, and others started cheer too, and Hypnos returned his Pokemon. "As promised, I let you pass... You are lucky self-destruct mechanisms are not ready yet..." Suddenly, some blue dust was flowing from sky, and Hypnos fell a sleep. "Good job Dustox", Toxic said and returned his butterfly Pokemon. "We have to hurry", he said. "Shade started ritual, and I figured something: He is not going to create just some DNA to implant to his body, but the whole thing!" he said, and Daren closed his eyes. "How many Grunts there are?" he asked. "None... After hearing Z is coming Eclipse sent all to help Shadow Four... I stayed, and got these Handcuffs to him". Saying this Toxic clipped handcuffs to Hypnos' wrists. "Ok, everybody, listen well. Few of you can follow us, but most have to leave to surface!" "Well, I will follow Ash," said Dawn, and Iris, Brock, May, Misty and Cylan nodded too, and Daren sighed. "I see... Well, you atleast go, Professor Oak, with my assistants and Steven, and take Hypnos to cells those I construct for that If I met Pinchers or other criminals..." He looked Toxic. "This time I let you off hook with others, so be glad". Toxic and Z nodded, and went elevator with Misty, May, Brock, Iris, Dawn, Ash, Sirius And Daren, and they went with elevator to lower floors, to stop Shade.

**Final Showdown! How it will end? Will Ash and others manage to defeat Shade? Read next to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 : Final Battle – Showdown with Shade!**

When Ash and his Team leaved elevator, they were surprised by several electric streams, focusing in one spot, and Shade was standing next to it. Daren looked four pillars surrounding Shade, and looked like he had figure out something. Then he pointed his hand at one of Pillars, and it started glow blue, and felt down, stopping electricity and surprising Shade. "Oh, Hypnos failed I see..." Shade said. "Well, I am different from him..." Daren went to his knee, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" Dawn asked, and Daren nodded. "Psychic... Khh... Takes lot of strenght from me..." He looked Ash. "Can you take him on?" he asked, and Ash nodded, and stepped forwards. "Oh, you are going to fight me? And how you are gonna do it?" Shade grinded. Most of your Pokemons are tired from earlier battles..." Ash looked more serious than earlier, and closed his eyes for moment. "True, but I am not alone..." Iris, Cylan, Brock, Dawn, May and Misty walked next to Ash. "We had discussion about this on elevator: We will challenge you on 7 vs 7 match, where we do 2Tag Duels and Tri-duel!" Shade raise eye-brow, and started laugh. "Heh... Sure, you can try, but know this : I am different class than earlier opponents!" Shade sighed and asked."Ok, who will go first?" Misty and May nodded, and stepped forwards. "Very well, let's start!"

"I... cough... Will be judge..." Daren said, still breathing rather heavily. "Ok, Start!" "Show them, Hydreigon and Metagross!" he tossed 2 pokeballs out, and released two, rather large pokemons. "Go, Gyarados!" "Come out, Blaziken!" Misty and May revealed their pokemons, and prepared. "Allright... Hydreigon, Draco Meteor. Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Hydreigon started charge Draco Meteor and Metagross started spin towards Blaziken. "Take attacks with Protect!" Misty said, and Gyarados created green sphere around itself and blocked Metagross' Meteor Mash. "Blaziken, use Hitop Kick to Hydreigon!" Blaziken hitted Hydreigon in middle jaw, closing it and causing Draco Meteor explore in stomach of Hydreigon. "Hmm... Very well..." Shade said, and grinded. "Hydreigon, Metagross, use Hyper Beam", he ordered, and both fired beams at Gyarados and Blaziken. "Khh..." Misty grinded, and gave order to Gyarados to use Hyper Beam against them. Three Hyper Beams collided, causing all three to explode. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower at Metagross!", May said cheerfully, and soon Metagross was on ground fainted. "Hmph... I am not done yet..." Shade said. "Hydreigon, how about show them you Giga Impact?" Hydreigon raised from ground, and dived towards Blaziken, but Misty and May smiled, and nodded. "Gyarados, Whirlpool!" "Blaziken, Fire Spin!" Both attacks hit Hydreigon, causing it hit ground and faint. "Bah... You won first round..." He said. "But next one will be much harder!" he said.

Next ones were Dawn and Brock. "I think we can make this without Ash having to fight," Dawn said, and Brock nodded while smiling, and then both took serious faces. "Mamoswine, Spotlight!" Dawn said while releasing her Mamoswine, and Brock tossed also pokeball and said: "You too Steelix!" Two rather large Pokemons appeared on field, and Shade started laugh. "Very well, I show you terror..." he said, picking 2 pokeballs from his pockets. "It is Showtime, Spiritomb and Bisharp!" he said, releasing Samurai-like pokemon and tombstone. "Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse, and Bisharp, use Metal Claw at Steelix!" Bisharp jumped at Steelix, and managed slash it before Brock could say anything. "Steelix!" He said, when it felt ground and got up. "Use Iron Tail at Bisharp!" Steelix tried to hit Bisharp, but it just evaded tail. "Are you alright Brock?" Dawn asked, when she noticed Dark Pulse. "Mamoswine, block it with Ice Shard!" Mamoswine managed barely block Dark Pulse, but Bisharp was now standing on it's back. "Bisharp, do Giljotine" ordered Shade, and Bisharp jumped in air and hitted Mamoswine, which hitted ground and fainted. "Mamoswine!" Dawn yelped, and returned it. "You did you best..." "Steelix, use Hyper Beam at Spiritomb!" "Counter it with yours", Shade ordered, and they collided. "It's over..." Shade said. "Giljotine". Steelix was hitted by Bisharp, and fainted from attack. "Ok, I presume you three are next, so I have to think this..." Shade said, and closed his eyes, but opened them when he noticed that items where stolen meanwhile by Z and Sirius. "Got ya!" Sirius said, and grinded. This made Shade rather mad, and he picked three Pokeballs. "Ok, Let's Go!"

"Go, Phansage!" "Go, Excadrill!" "Let's do this Pikachu!" Cilan, Iris and Ash released their Pokemons same time as Shade released his Lucario, Claydol and Liepard. "Ok, Lucario, Aura Sphere. Claydol, Psi-beam. Liepard, Shadow Ball." All prepared their attack and shooted them. "Excadrill, Dig!" "Pikachu, Electro Ball!" "Pansage, Bullet Seed!" Excadrill digged underground ,dodging Psi-Beam, and Lucario's and Liepard's attacks were blocked. "Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash ordered. "Solar Beam Pansage!" Pikachu fired bolt of Electricity to Liepard, and Pansage started charge attack. Lucario was going to fire another Aura Sphere, but was hitted Dig before it could, causing it to fly backwards. "Claydol, use Hyper Beam!" Claydoll started charge attack, but earth below it collapsed, and Hyper Beam was shouted through roof, nearly scratching Front, and hitting familiar, Meowth Balloon, and Team Rocket leaving with their Jet Packs barely "What did we do?" asked James. "I don't know, but this is far too familiar..." Meowth said, and sighed. "Most annoying is that we did this for free!" Jessie said, and they flied away.

Shade: Liepard Bisharp Claydol - - - Ash , Iris, Cilan : Pikachu, Excadrill, Pansage

"Ok, time to get serious", Shade said and pointed his hand. "Claydol, Hyper Beam. Liepard, Night Slash. Lucario, Focus Punch". Liepard and Lucario charged at Pikachu and Pansage, while Claydol started charge energy for Hyper Beam. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail to Lucario!" "Pansage, Focus Punch!" "Dig, Excadrill!". Excadrill digged underground, while Pikachu hitted Lucario and sent it fly at Hyper Beam, causing it to get damage. Same time Pansage managed hit Liepard unconscious with Focus Punch, and went help Pikachu. "Claydol, Rest, Lucario Metal Cla..." Suddenly Aura Sphere was sent to his belt and Pokeball where Lucario was hold was broken. "What?" asked Shade and looked his belt, and then Lucario. "What you think you are doing?" Shade yelled, when suddenly Dig hitted and fainted sleeping Claydol". When he looked Lucario again, it was next to Z. "Good girl..." She stroked it, and picked pokeball. "Want to join my team?" Z asked smiling, and Lucario agreed and went to pokeball. "Now Shade, you don't have any pokemon left do you?" "You won..." said Shade. "My Liepard and Claydol have fainted, and Lucario left me." Shade sighed, and went to shadows. "Atleast, I can make run for it..." Shade said from shadow, when suddenly shadow was attacked by Z's Thunder, and Shade was forced out from shadow. "Not so fast..." Z said. "Since you tried kill me, I will give you to Office Jenny to put you in jail..." Saying this Z fired Ice Beam and freezed Shade. "Let's return surface..." All nodded, and there was 10 polices and Jenny awaiting. As usual, Brock tried get heart of Jenny, but was hitted by Crowgunk. After Daren and Jenny discussed for moment, Jenny turned at Z and Toxic, when Shadow Four appeared. "What, you are already done?" Ghost asked. "Good job..." Frost said. "Agreed" Chaos said, but Esper just clapped his hands. "Since Daren promised you to have safe exit this time, you can go. But Hypnos and Shade are going to go in prison, and items to their rightful places, is it clear. Shadow Four nodded, and left. "They weren't so bad afterall..." Dawn said. "Even they did those mean things, they were just following Orders..." Daren shaked his head. "No, they could have declined..." He said. "By to way, Ash..." Daren said. "If you want, you can try getting my Dawn Symbol.". "It is a deal!" Ash said and grinded, and everybody went inside Duel Fort.

At Duel Fort, Daren and Ash had prepared to duel. "Ok, let's see what is battle style..." Daren said, and spinned Wheel. "Just say when I stop it". "Hmm... STOP!" Daren stopped wheel, and it stopped on sign "2 vs. 2". "I see... Ok, have you picked your Pokemons?" Asked Daren, and Ash nodded. "Ok, go Bouldore!" "Come out, Gallade!" Daren released his Gallade, and duel started. "Gallade, Leaf Blade!" Gallade sprinted at Boldore, but Ash was ready. "Counter with Sand Attack!" Boldore hitted sand at eyes of Gallade, blinding it and making it stop attack. "Now Flash Cannon!" Boldore charged blast of energy and shot it at Gallade. "Gallade, Jump and Psy-cutter!" Gallade did not manage jump in time, and was hitted. "Come on, stand..." Daren said, but when Gallade tried it fainted. "Oh well..." Daren said, and returned Gallade.

"That was nice... Now, let's show him Regigigas!" Daren released his Pokemon, and it caused land tremble little. "Ok, you know what to do..." Regigigas nodded, and and prepared to hit Boldore with it's fist. "Ice Punch". Regigigas' fist glowed bright blue, but Boldore managed dodge attack. "Boldore, use Tackle!" Boldore charged at Regigigas' leg and managed cause some damage, but didn't manage make it fall to ground. "Drain Punch", ordered Daren, and this time Regigigas' fist glowed green, and it managed land hit to Boldore, knocking it out. "Return, Boldore", Ash said and returned Boldore back to Pokeball.

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked, and Pikachu stepped to arena. "Hmh... This will be fun", Daren said, and both he and Ash grinded. "Allright, Regigigas, use Focus Punch!" Daren ordered, but Regigigas' attack missed. "Strange... It had became faster..." said Ash. "Of course it has became faster", Daren answered. "Regigigas' ability is "Slow Start", so it becomes faster and stronger the longer battle is. Now, Giga Impact!" "Counter it with Volt Tackle!" Pikachu's Volt Tackle and Regigigas' Giga Impact collided, causing explosion that caused both to hit ground. "You can do it Pikachu!" cheered Ash. "Can you continue, Regigigas?" asked Daren, and Regigigas standed up at same time as Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunder!" Electric surge hitted Regigigas, and paralyzed it for moment. "Now, use Electro Ball"! "Hyper Beam!" Daren ordered, and Regigigas shot Hyper Beam at Electro Ball, Causing smokescreen. "Now, Let's end this with Volt Tackle!" Pikachu appeared from smoke and hitted Regigigas, hitting it ground and causing it faint. "Regigigas cannot go on! Winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" said Rick, and went towards door, but was stopped by Sarah. "Sorry, but we have to lift off soon, so you cannot leave now". Rick looked bit shocked, and lowered his head. "Fiiiine..." He said, and went somewhere. "I go to Gym..." he said and disappeared from sight. Daren walked at Ash and they shaked hand. "Good match, and I think you have deserved this..." Daren said and searched his pockets. "Here, you can have Dawn Symbol. You are by to way 3rd. who got it", Daren said smiling. "Great, I got Dawn Symbol!" Ash said, and everybody cheered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13 – Epilogue**

"Well, I have to go now," Daren said, and looked behind him. "We need to get your friends to harbor, but I believe we can meet sometime again, so for now, see ya soon!" Duel Fort took off, and flied towards west. "Ash, are you happy from that Dawn Symbol you got?" Iris asked, and Ash took out Frontier Symbol with four-pointed Star on it. "Yeah... That 2 vs 2 match was good... Specially that he used that his Regigigas..." Iris and Cylan laughed, and started walk towards next town. "Seriously Ash, you are still like a little kid..." Iris said, as they continued towards next town and next badge.

Meanwhile, at Umbra's hideout, Ghost was discussed by Z. "Seriously Ghost, you should know better that Theodor Umbra is bad man... He did this to us!" Z said with angry tone. "Well, I like my powers", Ghost muttered. Z sighed. "Well, atleast it is over, for now..." Esper looked thoughtful. "What is it?" Chaos asked. "I have feeling we have forgotten something..." he said, and put hand to his forehead. "But what..." "Hey, I found this stone tablet from your room Z..." Frost said, and brought it to Z. "Is it yours?" "Nah, it must been Hypnos'" Esper looked shocked, and he said : "Erm... I remember now..."

At same time, prison guards was going to serve Shade and Hypnos food to cells those were designed by Sirius so that they could get something there but nothing out, expect from outside, when he saw something that made him drop plate. "RING ALARM!" Guard yelled. "SHADE AND HYPNOS HAVE ESCAPED!" Jenny ran at cell to see it was true: they were gone. "How did they..." Phone ringed. "Officer Jenny... Yes, we took their Pokemons from them and put them safe place... No, they did not have any pokemons in cell... A Tattoo? Yes, I think Hypnos had word "DEATH" on his right hand, why?" Jenny looked bit shocked, closed phone, and covered her face. "That Tattoo..." She said.

Same time, in nearby forest, portal opened, and Shade and Hypnos stepped out. "Did you take our pokeballs?" Asked Shade, and Hypnos nodded and tossed belt to Shade. "Excelent..." Shade said, and both started walk at forest towards sunset, grinding. "Watch out Ketchum... No-one messes with Dusk Squad and gets from it..." Shade putted his sunglasses on. "I shall show them what happens when you mess with Prometheus, Champion of Underworld League... Let's return to Kalos..."

"Underground League?" Z asked from Esper. "What is it?" Esper closed his eyes, and looked at Z. "I heard about it from our Mercury... It is group of criminals who created their own gyms..." Esper opened his eyes... "They say that it is their way recruit people; depending who you lost, you will work to him or her..."". Z closed her eyes. "We will have hard times, but for now, we can relax for while".

Ash and his friends have returned to their original plans, and everything seems to be well... But Shade will return, so they must be careful. For now, there are nothing to fear, but time will tell what happens. That is... Time of Dusk.

**THE END?**

**Notes : Yeah, I am planning to continue story in some point...**

**If I have inspiration.**


End file.
